Several operating systems provide icons or graphical representations of computer programs to provide a shortcut for executing the program on a computing device. These icons may be selected in lieu of manually searching for the program name in order to execute or run the program on the device. In some instances, these icons may include dynamic content related to the program that the icon represents.
Assigning an icon or a representation of an application to a specific location of a graphical user interface is generally referred to as pinning. Various operating systems provide for pinning an icon to a task bar, favorites bar, menu area, display location, or other specified area of a single user interface. These pinning functions are device-specific and user-driven, such that a user must pin an icon to a desired location of a user interface on each device separately, if the application that the icon represents exists for a desired device.